


Now Give Us A Hug

by Couneliazs



Category: RoboCop (2014)
Genre: Chinese, Gen, Well I think I must highlight it that IT IS CHINESE, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couneliazs/pseuds/Couneliazs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry it's chinese if that make someone disappointed...lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Now Give Us A Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's chinese if that make someone disappointed...lol

Alex忽然醒了过来。  
他急促地喘着气，双眼睁得大大的。由此他判断自己大概是做了噩梦，但他一点都不记得了。  
周围是一片牢不可破的黑暗，支撑架上发出的微弱的光亮只足够让他看见自己的鼻尖。黑暗中他听到了身后细微却有规律的机器运转的声音——他的血液清洁机，或者是充电的声音。  
他感受不到自己的四肢——是的，那些金属和电线组成的四肢——他能做的只有眨眨眼睛和动一动嘴，因为休眠时间装甲只运行维持他生命的那部分系统，他颈部以下的部分被脊髓夹牢牢地锁在了支撑架上，直接由大脑控制的面罩和左眼的扫描系统也关闭了，他甚至没法知道现在到底几点钟。  
大概是他们今天忘记给我打镇静剂了，Alex这么想道，从前可没有出现过这种情况，自己半夜就醒了。  
Alex闭起眼睛，缓慢地吸进一口气，停顿几秒后再缓慢地吐出来，反复几次后他觉得自己慢慢冷静了下来。他的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗——原本的右眼和后来装上的左眼都是的——但他仍然只能看得见自己的鼻尖。  
现在他有了支撑架上的那一小点光亮，有了背后机器运转的声音，还有那些总是充斥在实验室里的各种药品混杂的气味，但他仍不知道现在几点了。  
变成铁皮人之后Alex还是第一次遇到这样的情况，往常他都是在固定的时间醒来，内容庞大的资料库输入他的系统，他在无数的信息中整合分析出所需要的部分，然后骑上摩托带着五万伏的电击枪去把犯人缉拿归案，晚上按时回到实验室，在支撑架上插好各种各样的线，血液清洁，充电，休眠。但现在？偌大的实验室被黑暗填满，他被锁在支撑架上无法动弹，他在充电，血液从他所剩不多的活体部分中流入清洁器再从机器里流回来，但他却醒着，Alex Murphy，在这个时候他妈的还醒着。  
他想起了Clara，哦他当然会想起Clara。在从前那些他仍然是个实实在在的“人”的时候，他偶尔也会像现在这样，猛地在夜里醒来，急促地喘着气，四周是浓重的黑暗，他感到慌张无措，但最后总会在Clara平缓的呼吸声和发间的香气中再次睡去。他想念Clara，该死地想。  
书本倒塌的声音突兀地打破了死一般的寂静，紧接着是一声被压抑的、拉长了的呻吟。  
Alex熟悉这个声音，但眼下他却不太敢确定。  
声音的主人在黑暗中叹了口气，纸张摩擦的声音告诉Alex那个人正在捡起散落了一地的书本资料。  
“……Dennett？”Alex犹豫着开口。虽然他现在没有心脏，但也明白这样忽然开口会把那个有心脏的人吓一跳。  
对方短促地抽了口气：“……Alex？”不确定的语气。  
“是我。”Alex想了想又加了一句，“不然还有谁。”  
Dennett长长地舒了一口气，在桌子上摸索着打开了台灯。突然到来的光线虽然不强但仍让两个人都眯了眯眼睛。  
“你吓我一跳。”  
“这话应该我说。”  
Dennett打开实验室的玻璃门来到Alex面前。Alex一动不动地平躺着，看见了对方眼里的红血丝和掩盖不住的疲惫，还有一边脸颊上被衣服压出来的淡淡的痕迹。  
“你怎么醒了？”  
“不知道，大概你忘了给我打镇静剂？”  
“镇静剂？从那之后我就没给你用过镇静剂了。”  
他们都明白，“那”指的是什么。  
“可是我以前从来没有在夜里醒来过。”  
“你的身体不会累，但你的脑子会。”Dennett绕到支撑架侧边的控制台前，让Alex直立起来，解锁了他的脊髓夹：“——我想你也不愿意躺着跟我说话？——你每天要接收处理那么多信息，工作强度可是很大的。”  
“你的意思是，”Alex活动了一下脑袋，“我现在这是习惯了这种工作强度？以前不醒来只是我困了？”  
“不然我也没有别的解释了。”  
Alex点点头，没有再说话。事实上是他不知道该说些什么。  
“等等……你哭了？”  
“什么？”Alex觉得自己一定是听错了某个词。  
“你哭了。”  
Dennett抬起手犹豫着，最后还是落在了比他高出许多的人的脸上。  
这时候Alex才感觉到脸上有些凉，他垂下视线，在对方的手上看见了无色透明的液体的反光。  
“哦，是么……我还没发现呢。”  
他直直地看着Dennett，没有任何别的动作。  
Dennett有点担心，Alex并不常露出那种表情。事实上他只在最初醒过来的时候有过那样的表情，后来就没有了。他以为自己不会再见到那样表情的Alex了，可现在那就在他眼前。  
况且，Dennett在心里加重了这句话，况且，他刚刚哭了，连他自己都没有察觉到。  
“Alex？”  
“嗯？”回应得很快。  
“你……还好么？”  
Alex眨了眨眼睛，长久而沉默地看着Dennett，忽然笑了：“Dennett，别这样。”  
“什么？”  
“你知道， Dennett，这不是你的问题，你明白我的意思。我的确曾经恨过你，认为你骗了我，还差点毁了我。但是事实上，除了Clara我最该感谢的人就是你。别这样了。”  
年长的博士沉默地点了点头，但Alex认为他的话并没有真正在对方的心里起作用。  
血液清洁机有规律地运转着发出机械的响声，Alex觉得那声音大得就像有直升机在他背后降落了。  
“呃，这么晚了你怎么还在这儿？睡在办公桌上？”  
“我……咳……”Dennett的声音变得有些沙哑，“总怕你晚上忽然出什么事，没个人在旁边怎么行。那帮小鬼又不肯加班。”  
“……谢谢。”  
“哦这没什么……反正回家了还不是一个人待着。”  
“不，Dennett，谢谢你。真的，所有的一切。”Alex认真地看着Dennett的眼睛，这让Dennett有些手足无措。  
“我，呃……他们一开始让我把你当个产品开发来着……”  
“你做得不错，不是吗？没你我就死了。”  
“哦、嗯……好吧……”  
上帝，Dennett想，那双眼睛真是该死的漂亮，漂亮的蜜色的眼睛。  
Alex又笑起来，Dennett还从没见过他笑得如此温暖。他伸出机械的手臂把Dennett揽得更近了一点，然后用极轻的动作给了Dennett一个拥抱。  
“哦Alex……”  
“My dear Dennett。”

————————END————————


End file.
